The objectives of this grant application are to find ways to restore normal levels of competence to impaired immune and non-immune functions in animal hosts with neoplastic disease. Towards this end, we will study a unique murine virus leukemia model in which we can restore normal levels of macrophage function, and of humoral and cellular immunity by a single inoculation of statolon, a double stranded RNA containing mycophage, and thereby convert a rapidly lethal leukemia viral infection to a dormant state with prolonged clinical remissions. We plan to study the mechanisms of restoration of each of these functions, determine which sequence or combination of restored functions is required for suppression of the disease, and analyze the chemical structure of the statolon fractions which restore each function. These active fractions will then be applied in vitro to human leukocytes with functional deficiencies from cancer patients in the hope of correcting these impaired functions.